legaciesofcormanthyrfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry Elmore
Larry Elmore (born August 5, 1948 in Louisville, Kentucky) is an American fantasy artist, known for his work for Dungeons & Dragons, Dragonlance, and for his comic series SnarfQuest. Biography Larry Elmore grew up in Grayson County in midwestern Kentucky. His rural school did not offer an art program, and Larry was a self-described "pretty bad student" who preferred hot rods over studying, and frequently got into trouble for drawing in class. He majored in art at Western Kentucky University, explaining "I didn't think I could do anything else". Although fantasy art was not a line of study at the time, Larry knew that he wanted to work in a field different from the norm. It was the Celts and Celtic influence that led him into fantasy artwork. In 1971 he received his Bachelor’s degree in Fine Arts, married and was drafted into the army all within 4 months. After the army in 1973, Larry began his career in art, working as an illustrator for the United States government. In the late 70s he was first published commercially in National Lampoon and Heavy Metal magazines. In 1981, he moved to Lake Geneva, WI, to become a cover artist for TSR Inc. (the company that produced the game Dungeons & Dragons). While at TSR, Larry played a key role in developing a completely new look for the products - a look that carried over into the rest of the role-playing game industry. Because of this, Larry is one of the most widely known artist in this industry. His covers on the Dragonlance series helped put these books on the bestsellers lists. Besides creating covers for Dungeons & Dragons, AD&D and other gaming books, he may be best known for his work with the world of Dragonlance. Since 1987, he has been working as a freelance illustrator, doing covers for comics, computer games, magazines, fantasy and science fiction books. He has also created his own comic series, SnarfQuest, which ran in Dragon magazine. Recently, he provided cover art for the MMORPG EverQuest. Copyright Usage on this Wiki Mr. Elmore has grants this wiki permission for use of his art via a blanket clause found on his website (see http://www.larryelmore.com/faq.htm for details). This permission comes with its own set of rules, and anyone posting such content must abide by Mr. Elmore's wishes. A quick rundown of the conditions: *All works displayed must include a caption that displays the template, which displays . *When uploading an image, designate the licensing as "Used with permission" from the drop down menu. *No work may be printed or otherwise made into a hardcopy. *Obviously, none of the works may be given away, sold, or marketed. While it is not specifically laid out as such under his conditions, it is advisable to abide by the following rules if only to respect Mr. Elmore's work: *Works displayed should not be cropped, trimmed, flopped, layed over with text, stretched, squished, or in any other way altered from what you see on Mr. Elmore's page. Don't cut the artwork up for banners, character portraits, sidebars, tubes, "avatars", or any other graphic usage. References *http://www.larryelmore.com Category:Artists